


Normal & Special

by Schatten_Swan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spoilers, xxxHolic AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatten_Swan/pseuds/Schatten_Swan
Summary: —Deseo ser normal— las palabras fueron arrancadas desde algún lugar profundo, sangrante, y lleno de pus de su ser.*—Deseo ser especial—las palabras abandonaron su boca cómo si estuviera hablando en sueños, mas eso no las hizo menos ciertas ni opacó el anhelo detrás de ellas.(Un AU de XXXHolic en que Komaeda y Hinata son clientes en la tienda de deseos de Kamukura Izuru)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Utsugi Kotoko, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> Yo: ¿Qué puedo escribir ahora?  
> Mi cerebro: ¿Qué tal un fic de Danganronpa?  
> Yo: ¿Esa serie que vi hace años?  
> Mi cerebro: Sí y mézclala con XXXHolic  
> Yo: Bueno.

__MARIPOSA__

Sin saber el cómo, se encontró dentro del edificio.

Lo había visto en el camino de regreso a su casa y se había preguntado la razón de no haberlo hecho antes. Si bien era cierto que los edificios entre los que se encontraba, mucho más altos, lo ocultaban desde varios ángulos, él había pasado enfrente multitud de veces y su estilo tradicional de construcción solo hacía que resaltara aun más. Simplemente no se explicaba por qué había escapado a su visión.

Estas ponderaciones fueron lo último que recordaba haber pensado conscientemente, después de eso, de alguna manera, había cruzado el camino de entrada, abierto la puerta, y allanado el recibidor de alguien sin…sin pensar.

Eso no era propio de él, no era la clase de persona que decía o hacía sin considerar antes las consecuencias; no era un lujo que tuviera, el precio que había pagado por las contadas ocasiones en las que lo había hecho le enseñaron esa lección.

—Oh, un invitado—dijo una voz somnolienta, la cual le hizo pegar un brinco justo cuando estaba por dar media vuelta y abandonar aquel espacio que no le pertenecía.

Su mirada asustada fue a dar hacia una joven de ojos y cabello del más pálido de los rosas. _“Del mismo tono que las flores de los cerezos”_ comentó su mente sin autorización, ese día hacía mucho eso y era preocupante. La pequeña figura de la chica estaba envuelta por una sudadera azul, grande, y con orejas de gato en la capucha; la animada tonada de un videojuego se dejaba oír desde la consola portátil en una de sus manos.

—No, para nada, de ninguna manera, perdone, no era mi intención entrar así, es un comportamiento deplorable incluso para alguien de mi calaña— comenzó a disculparse con toda la celeridad de quien está entrando en un estado de pánico.

—Si has visto la tienda y has podido entrar entonces eres un invitado— el comentario de la joven lo detuvo antes de que pudiera gastar hasta el último átomo de oxígeno que hubiera en sus pulmones. — El dueño te está esperando. —

Las protestas que hubieran podido salir de sus labios, porque _obviamente nadie le estaba esperando_ , murieron ahogadas en su garganta por la forma resoluta en que la chica había hablado y el hecho de que inmediatamente le había dado la espalda, empezando a adentrarse en el pasillo sin molestarse en ver si le seguía.

Pudo haber aprovechado para hacer su retirada, sin embargo, se sintió obligado a seguirla. Así pues, se apresuró en dejar sus zapatos en la entrada y dio un par de zancadas para alcanzarla, temeroso de perderse y causar más problemas.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata en silencio (la joven muy ocupada en jugar y caminar al mismo tiempo como para hablarle, y él demasiado aturdido para iniciar un patético intento de charla), se detuvieron frente a una de las múltiples puertas corredizas del lugar.

—Izuru, ha llegado un invitado— dijo la de cabello rosa abriendo la puerta y entrando en la estancia más allá.

Al pasar detrás de ella, notó con el rabillo del ojo que el panel de la puerta estaba decorado con mariposas negras que en sus alas tenía un pequeño patrón verde.

La habitación era espaciosa y, aunque carente de mueblería, con un aire sofisticado. Aunque bien podría ser que aquella sensación proviniera más bien del hombre recostado en el sillón en el fondo de la estancia: rodeado de cojines de un rojo profundo, que hacían juego con sus ojos, largo cabello del color de la tinta derramándose a sus espaldas, ataviado con un exquisito kimono de intrincados bordados, y con el humo de la pipa que sostenía en una mano dándole un aire etéreo, el dueño parecía un dios en forma mortal.

Lo que, lógicamente, le hizo sentir totalmente inmerecido de estar en su presencia.

—Nombre y fecha de nacimiento— dijo el hombre dándole una desinteresada mirada.

—Komaeda Nagito, nacía el 28 de Abril — contestó sin vacilación; no sabía por qué querría información de un ser tan irrelevante cómo él, empero, supuso que lo mínimo que podía hacer después de invadir su casa era hacer todo lo que le dijera.

—Aburrido— dijo el de cabello negro con una voz que se sentía como seda helada.

Por supuesto que iba a pensar eso de una persona cómo él, y no se equivocaba. No era el primer adjetivo con el que se describiría, no obstante, tampoco es que pudiera imaginarse como alguien interesante. En realidad, no se imaginaba como otra cosa que no fueran malas noticias.

—Tu deseo— exigió el hombre sin alterar su tono.

— ¿Eh? — aquella vez no pudo responder de inmediato, porque no sabía a que se refería.

—Esta tienda cumple deseos. Eres un cliente, así que tienes un deseo— el de ojos rojos, a pesar de su falta de expresividad, parecía cada vez más aburrido con el intercambio de palabras que estaban teniendo.

—Cliente es otra palabra para invitado— le explicó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa; había ido a reanudar su partida en uno de los cojines alrededor de una mesa baja cerca del sillón donde se encontraba el dueño.

Sintió su aliento congelarse con miedo. Estaban siendo amables con él y, peor aún, le pedían tener un deseo, algo para sí mismo, algo egoísta. Eso era peligroso.

—Esto es un error, no tengo ningún deseo— aseveró con voz firme. — No tengo permitido tener deseos— agregó la parte de sí mismo que lo volvía un ser aun más despreciable con una nota de resentimiento.

—No tener y no tener permitido son cosas distintas— el dueño prácticamente le paralizó con sus ojos carmesí, los cuales, de repente, se sentían cargados y pesados. — El corazón es egoísta por naturaleza, sobrepone ante todo, incluso ante la razón, aquello que anhela. Eso no significa que lo que desea sea correcto, pero sí que tarde o temprano encontrara cómo obtenerlo. —

Se quedó sin palabras, sin una respuesta, mas el órgano en su pecho tamborileó frenéticamente, dándole la razón al de cabellos negros.

—No tienes familia, ni amigos, ni a nadie a quien llamar cercano— continuó el dueño inexorablemente. — Puedes percibir más que la mayoría, pero de poco sirve cuando todo con lo que entras en contacto es destruido. Te aíslas en un intento de evitar eso. No tienes nada, no te lo permites. Una persona cómo tú no hace sino desear. Y lo que más deseas es—

—Deseo ser normal— las palabras fueron arrancadas desde algún lugar profundo, sangrante, y lleno de pus de su ser. Eran palabras que nunca se había atrevido a decir en voz alta, solo aparecían en sus pensamientos después de alguna pesadillas que todavía lograba sacudirlo. Le aterraban, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlas.

—Hay dos aspectos de tu persona que te hacen intrínsecamente diferente, anormal si quieres, al resto de los humanos, y el precio por anular ambos es demasiado grande para que lo pagues, debes elegir solo uno. —

—Mi suerte— no tuvo que ponderarlo ni un segundo— bo…borra mi suerte, por favor— pidió por sí mismo por primera vez en años, sintiendo que perdía algo con esas palabras, algo que lo dejó más liviano.

—Aceptado. Concederé el deseo en tu corazón— le pareció ver una ligera elevación en los labios del hombre, pero seguro que solo era un truco de la luz. — Y el precio a pagar por ello es…—


	2. Girasol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata no sabe cómo ni por qué se encuentra donde se encuentra.

__GIRASOL__

Hajime se encontraba en una situación harto extraña y no estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado hasta ella.

-h-

Suponía que, técnicamente, todo había comenzado cuando conoció a Nanami, ya que era su mejor amiga la que le había presentado a esas personas tan extrañas y también quien lo había llevado a ese lugar igual de raro. No que Nanami no tuviera ya su propia dosis de rareza, pero la suya se basaba en su obsesión con los videojuegos y su sorprendente habilidad para quedarse dormida en cualquier lugar y posición, incluyendo de pie (algo que ya había visto pasar un par de veces).

Sin embargo, con ellos, la gente que le había presentado, era…era otra cosa, ni siquiera podía expresarlo en palabras. En cualquier caso, **no** era a lo que se había referido cuando le había mencionado a la de cabellos rosas que deseaba que su vida fuera más emocionante; un tema, le avergonzaba admitir, que salía con bastante frecuencia de sus labios.

No podía evitarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo más interesante que le había pasado en los últimos años era que Nanami chocara con él en los jardines de la escuela haría cosa de dos meses. Fue una suerte para ambos, para él porque encontró en la somnolienta chica una amiga, para ella porque así no fue a dar directamente al fondo de la fuente a la mitad del patio, que era ahí donde hubiera terminado de no haberse atravesado en su trayectoria, algo que no creía que ni Nanami ni su Game Girl hubieran apreciado. Se había quedado con la distraída joven por preocupación hacia su persona, eso había derivado en una conversación sobre sus juegos retro favoritos, y luego en su cómoda y sencilla amistad. Estaba muy feliz con dicha amistad, que no lo malinterpretaran, sin embargo, tampoco era lo que se llamaría emocionante o interesante.

Siendo cien por cierto sincero, ni él estaba muy seguro de a qué diablos se refería con esas palabras.

Lo que sí sabía era que no se trataba de que su mejor amiga un día quisiera presentarle a un amigo suyo, y que dicho amigo resultara ser un lindo joven ( _oh, cállate cerebro, el que no tenga vida amorosa no te da derecho a fijarte en esas cosas_ ) y también **claramente extraño** , todavía no podía señalar algo en concreto, aparte de la forma en que hablaba de sí mismo, pero…pero…bien, lo admitía, no tenía una razón concreta para ello, quizás solo quería algo con que acusarlo porque pareció que se burlaba de él en más de una ocasión durante su breve interacción.

-h-

Nanami lo había guiado hasta un rincón apartado de los jardines, aseverando que la persona que quería presentarle siempre se refugiaba ahí porque no le gustaban los lugares ruidosos y, bien, otras razones que no venían al caso, según sus propias palabras.

No obstante, de primer momento había parecido que no había nadie ahí y que el amigo de la gamer había roto sus propias costumbres; eso hasta que Nanami había gritado llamando a esa persona, advirtiéndole que le iría mal si se estaba escondiendo.

A esto, para el asombro de ambos, respondió una voz sobre sus cabezas con un:

—No me atrevería a ignorarte, Nanami-san, sería un acto detestable incluso para alguien cómo yo. —

Dicho esto, el joven al que pertenecía la voz bajó de la rama donde había estado sentado, mientras Nanami lo regañaba, aludiendo a que ya le había dicho que no dijera “alguien cómo yo” o algo por esas líneas.

Quizás Hajime hubiera prestado más atención a esa conversación si su cerebro (que era el de un chico hormonado de dieciséis años) no hubiera decidido estar más pendiente de la apariencia del otro: cabello blanco alborotado que parecía no conocer la existencia de los cepillos, ojos grises con reflejos verdes cuando la luz les daba desde cierto ángulo, y labios rosados levantados en una sonrisa amable que, sin embargo, parecía ocultar algo.

— ¿Qué hacías allá arriba? — escuchó preguntar a Nanami cuando logró regresar a la línea de pensamiento adecuada.

—Leía— respondió el joven enseñando un libro entre sus manos, cómo si eso explicara por qué había trepado un árbol.

Nanami infló sus mejillas como hacía cada vez que se enojaba, una ocurrencia rara, obviamente no creyéndose su explicación, pero el joven no dio señales de perturbación, a pesar de la clara desaprobación hacia sus acciones.

—Da igual— después de unos cuantos segundos, la de cabello rosa se rindió dando un pequeño suspiro. — Te buscaba porque quiero presentarte a alguien. —

— ¿Por qué querrías someter a una persona a la presencia de al-? — aquella vez el de ojos grises sí se detuvo al notar la mirada afilada que le mandaba su amiga, pero su confusión parecía genuina.

—Necesitas más amigos, Nagito-kun, además, puede que él sea un invitado— explicó la joven a pesar de su molestia y los ojos del tal Nagito brillaron con la última parte.

— ¿Invitado? — inquirió, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, curioso por esa palabra que a él le parecía salida de la nada.

—Te lo explico luego— fue la respuesta, no muy informativa, de Nanami.

Por su parte, el de cabello blanco parpadeó en su dirección con ligera sorpresa, cómo si acabara de reparar en su presencia, lo cual era un poco insultante.

Intentando controlar la punzada de irritación que sintió, extendió una de sus manos y se presentó con el mejor tono amigable que le salió:

—Soy Hinata Hajime. —

—Ah, preferiría evitar el contacto físico de ser posible— dijo el joven retrocediendo un paso, lo cual hubiera sido grosero si su tensión (y quizás hasta un poco de miedo) no hubiera sido evidente; al notar esto, se apresuró a bajar su mano. — Tu nombre… ¡Es bastante normal y común, Hinata-kun! — la ligera empatía y culpa que había sentido un instante atrás se transformaron en una nueva espiral de irritación. — Aun así, no deberías darlo tan fácilmente. —

— ¿Eso qué significa? — preguntó menos amigable y más molesto.

El otro solo le mostró esa sonrisa que escondía algo, le dio la impresión de que le estaba diciendo “Sé algo que tú no y eso me hace más inteligente”, lo cual, naturalmente, le agrió más el humor.

—No dudo que lo olvidaras dada su poca importancia, pero igualmente me presento: Soy Komaeda Nagito, a tu servicio— esas palabras fueron dichas en el tono que se usaría al presentarse en un nuevo trabajo. —

No supo qué contestar, por una parte le daban ganas de regresarle su “no dar tu nombre tan fácilmente” y otra quería comentar sobre su claro auto-desprecio. Sin embargo, Komaeda le quitó la oportunidad prosiguiendo con un:

—Y dime, Hinata-kun, ¿qué tipo de té prefieres? —

-h-

Komaeda utilizó hasta el último segundo antes de que sonara la campana que señalaba el fin del almuerzo para acosarlo a preguntas sobre sus preferencias en comida, impidiendo con efectividad que aprendiera nada sobre el de ojos grises. No que estuviera muy seguro de querer conocerlo más, sus comentarios acerca de lo **normales** que eran sus gustos todavía le resonaban en la cabeza para cuando Nanami le preguntó qué opinaba del otro antes de volver a su clase (la misma de Komaeda).

—No…no parecía mala persona— fue todo lo que pudo contestar. No quería ofender a su mejor amiga, pero tampoco entendía que le veía al de cabello blanco como para querer ser su amiga. —

—No lo es— confirmó la gamer con tono serio. — Solo…ha pasado demasiado tiempo sin nadie— pareció querer agregar algo más, pero al final decidió cambiar de tema. — Si no es mucho pedir, hay otra persona que quiero presentarte después de la escuela. —

— ¿Otro amigo? — interrogó no muy seguro de si podría sobrevivir el conocer a alguien tan o más raro que el de cabellos blancos.

—…sí, pero también es mi jefe— respondió Nanami después de un momento.

En ese instante recordó que la joven tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda, según le había dicho. Si aceptaba su invitación, sería la primera vez que la visitaría, la de cabello rosa había sido inusualmente firme en no decirle dónde estaba ni en dejarlo acompañarla hasta el lugar.

—No es ninguna molestia— respondió esperando no arrepentirse de esas palabras cómo lo había hecho en referencia a conocer a Komaeda.

-h-

— ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! —

Resultó que se arrepintió de lo dicho en cuanto entró en el establecimiento. Ya le había puesto en guardia la inusual locación del local y la falta de letreros que lo publicitaran como una tienda, no obstante, ver a Komaeda dentro hizo que todas las sirenas en su cabeza sonaran al mismo tiempo.

No, no era solo Komaeda. El tipo le había dejado una mala primera impresión, pero no lo suficiente mala para salir corriendo al verlo. No, el problema radicaba en lo que **vestía** : en un traje de tres piezas, el de ojos grises daba la pinta de un mesero o quizás un mayordomo, mas esa imagen se veía completamente trastornada por el **collar** negro alrededor de su cuello y con una **cadena** colgando de este hasta **la mitad de su abdomen**.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que recibirme así— dijo Nanami, aunque su voz tenía un tono cálido y divertido. Ella no parecía ver nada malo en la elección de vestimenta del más alto.

—Oh, Nanami-san, no me niegues la ilusión de recibirlos cómo si estuviesen dispuestos a compartir un espacio conmigo— fue la alegre y depresiva respuesta de Komaeda. — Además— sus ojos se posaron con intensidad en él— vienes acompañada de un invitado de lo más normal, quien seguro aprecia una bienvenida tan doméstica.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí, soy muy normal— refunfuñó con desgana; seguía siendo irritante, pero tampoco es que fuera algo nuevo para él lo común y poco interesante que era.

—No deberías olvidarlo— dijo Komaeda con una de sus insufribles sonrisas. — Izuru-sama ya te está esperando y la comida está casi lista. Si eres tan amable de seguirme, te guiaré hasta él. — el muchacho esperó hasta que le dio un asentimiento algo dubitativo, antes de comenzar a conducirlo por los pasillos de la tienda (un ligero tintineo se dejaba oír con sus pasos cada vez que la cadena alrededor de su cuello golpeaba contra su pecho).

—Entonces… ¿tú también trabajas aquí? — preguntó aunque era bastante obvio, pero el silencio le estaba poniendo nervioso, sin mencionar que el lugar le daba una sensación ominosa que no le gustaba del todo.

—Se podría decir — Komaeda no volteó a verlo mientras respondía, mas por su tono de voz podía decir que estaba sonriendo (ahora que se fijaba, por breve que fuera el tiempo de conocerse, ya podía decir que esa era su expresión estándar). — Empero, es más correcto decir que estoy pagando con trabajo. —

—Oh — entendió a lo que se refería en un par de segundos. — ¿No tenías para pagar lo que querías así que te dejaron pagarlo con trabajo? Eso es genial — aunque no le parecía una muy buena estrategia para el negocio, claro que, si el dueño era alguien ya mayor, la ayuda extra y sin salario debía venir de maravilla.

—Exactamente, Hinata-kun. Izuru-sama fue muy amable en dejarme pagar con lo poco que sé hacer, aunque — su tono del de cabello blanco cambio ligeramente, sin embargo, no pudo señalar exactamente en qué — más que amabilidad, es _hitsuzen_ , este es el precio adecuado por lo que deseo. Seguro que tú también encontrarás el precio adecuado. —

—Eh, yo no vengo con la intención de comprar nada — respondió algo distraído, esa palabra rara que había utilizado el otro le había dejado una fuerte impresión, a pesar de que no sabía el significado, o tal vez por eso mismo. —

—Eres un invitado, por tanto tienes un deseo — murmuró Komaeda más para sí mismo que para él. — Nuestra situación es diferente a la de Nanami-san, ella se queda aquí por elección propia y, en mi humilde y no necesitada opinión, es el lugar al que pertenece. —

El comentario le pareció carente de sentido, si el objetivo era hacerlo reflexionar, no lo logró, por otro lado, lo que sí hizo fue hacer que se diera cuenta que su mejor amiga no los estaba siguiendo, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Se lo atribuyó a que sentía un poco rara la cabeza desde entrar a la tienda, ya era tarde, debía estar entrándole hambre y por eso le costaba concentrarse.

— ¿Y Nanami? — interrogó, después de todo, era ella quien lo había invitado y le parecía descortés, por no mencionar potencialmente incómodo, verse con el dueño sin ella.

—Debió ir a cambiarse su uniforme — contestó Komaeda deteniéndose frente a una de las tantas puertas que parecían imperar en la tienda. — No te preocupes, se unirá nosotros en la comida. —

Esas palabras le hicieron preguntarse si acaso Nanami había planeado aquello, puesto que dudaba que comieran juntos todos los días, ¿cierto? Sería una costumbre algo rara para un trabajo… ¿verdad?

Antes de poder inquirir sobre aquello, Komaeda ya estaba abriendo la puerta.

—Con permiso, Izuru-sama. Le he traído un invitado —

La estancia a la que lo condujo parecía una cruza entre una sala de estar y un comedor; también combinaba estilos orientales y occidentales, a pesar de ello, el efecto que causaba no era desagradable, al contrario. Justo enfrente de la puerta por la que ellos habían pasado, se encontraba abierta otra que daba al jardín en lo que debía ser la parte trasera de la tienda. Las primeras flores en llamar su atención fueron unos girasoles que se mecían con la leve brisa. Lo siguiente que notó fue al hombre sentado frente a la puerta: su cabello era muy largo y negro, vestía una yukata de un austero gris oscuro, su piel no era ni pálida ni morena e igual de indeterminada era su edad, podía decir que era más grande que él, pero no por cuantos años, ni siquiera un aproximado.

—Así que por fin has llegado— dijo el hombre volteando a verlo perezosamente, sus ojos eran de un profundo rojo y había algo parecido a diversión en ellos, a pesar de que su expresión no podría ser más neutral.

Esa mirada le causó un estremecimiento, sentía cierta presión en el aire y no podía explicar a qué se debía o de dónde provenía, probablemente del hombre.

—Sirviente— la mirada carmesí se movió hacia el de cabellos blancos, permitiéndole volver a respirar con facilidad; tanto era su alivio que ni siquiera se fijó en cómo había llamado al otro joven— se ha acabado el sake— dijo señalando una pequeña botella junto a él.

—Enseguida traigo más, Izuru-sama— Komaeda se apresuró a recoger la botella e ir por una nueva.

Ni bien el de ojos grises había salido de la habitación, el hombre volvió a hablar:

—Nombre y fecha de nacimiento— sonaba cómo una orden, sin importar que hubiera sido dicho en una voz casi aburrida.

Se sintió movido a responder, después de todo, lo cortés era presentarte (aunque pedir su cumpleaños estaba de más), sin embargo, las palabras de Komaeda regresaron a su mente: _“No deberías darlo con tanta facilidad”_.

Dudó.

— ¿No piensas presentarte? — interrogó el hombre poniéndose en pie.

A pesar de que el movimiento no fue hecho rápidamente ni de manera agresiva, se tensó inmediatamente, más al notar que el dueño caminaba hacia él.

—E-Es descortés pedir el nombre de alguien sin dar el tuyo primero— respondió intentando mantener alguna clase de semblanza de control sobre la situación; ni siquiera sabía exactamente de dónde venía su desconfianza, pero no podía evitar actuar conforme a ella.

—Me parece más grosero que un invitado no le diga su nombre a su anfitrión— contraatacó el de ojos rojos pasando a su lado con ligereza; se sintió cómo un conejo que estaba siendo rodeado por un depredador. — No que importe ya— prosiguió dejándose caer sobre uno de los cojines alrededor de la mesa de centro; levantó uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, causando que la manga de su yukata se deslizara descubriendo un hombro, leyendo algo en su mano. — Así que tu nombre es Hinata Hajime, curioso, empero, al mismo tiempo de lo más simple. —

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que lo que tenía entre sus garras era su cartera de estudiante.

— ¡¿Cuándo diablos la has tomado?! — cualquier retazo de cortesía que le quedaba salió volando por la puerta abierta mientras revisaba su mochila de correa, notando que el bolsillo frontal estaba abierto.

—Dejar la cartera ahí es el lugar más predecible, me sorprende que no te la hayan robado antes— el hombre no se veía en lo más mínimo avergonzado y siguió examinando su credencial. — Y naciste el primero de enero, una fecha poderosa, pero ni de cerca compensa lo normal que eres. — No sabía cómo lo hacía sin cambiar su expresión, pero tenía el aire del gato que se ha comido el canario mientras le miraba apretar la mandíbula por sus comentarios.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo ser normal? — preguntó con evidente antagonismo, uno que estaba enmascarando su vulnerabilidad, porque…el dueño estaba recitando casi letra por letra su más grande inseguridad y frustración, ¿era coincidencia o de alguna manera se había enterado? ¿Pero cómo? Nanami era la única que sabía sobre ello y dudaba que ella le hubiera contado, aunque con ese hombre ya todo le parecía posible.

—Voy a asumir que esa es una pregunta retórica— el hombre lo miró con desinterés desde su posición en el suelo. — No creo que necesites que nadie te lo explique cuando eres un experto en el tema, ¿o sí? —

Una nueva punzada se originó en su interior gracias a esas palabras, trayendo a su cabeza todas las veces en que había deseado ser alguien más interesante, sobresalir en algo, o tener una vida emocionante, en resumidas cuentas, cada vez que-

—Deseo ser especial—las palabras abandonaron su boca cómo si estuviera hablando en sueños, mas eso no las hizo menos ciertas ni opacó el anhelo detrás de ellas.

Un respingo a su izquierda le hizo volver a sus cincos sentidos. Volteó, encontrándose a Nanami, quien, efectivamente, se había cambiado a una ropa más casual, y a Komaeda, que volvía con el sake y el que debía ser el responsable del ruido, si tenía que guiarse por la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad con la que lo estaba mirando.

—Aceptado. Concederé el deseo en tu corazón— afirmó el dueño de la tienda con aire de finalidad, antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se debía esa cara. Regresó su mirada hacia el de cabello negro. — El precio a pagar por ello…— una sonrisa apenas perceptible se pintó en sus labios, dando muy mala espina— Me hace falta un ayudante. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé de dónde me salió hacer que Izuru se comportara con Hinata como un molesto hermano mayor, pero... *se encoge de hombros* ¿Comentarios?


	3. Amable (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo estaba quedando muy largo así que decidí partirlo en dos -3-

__ AMABLE (I) __

—Entonces, ¿tú nombre es Kamukura Izuru? ¿Y eres el dueño de esta tienda? — interrogó Hajime.

—Correcto— contestó el recién presentado pelinegro, pareciendo más interesado en la comida enfrente de él que en la pregunta que le había formulado.

— ¿Y dices que la mercancía de este lugar son deseos? ¿Tus clientes te dicen sus deseos, tú los cumples, y ellos te pagan con algo de valor equivalente, sea o no físico? — continuó a pesar de la falta de entusiasmo de su interlocutor.

—Exacto—Kamukura apenas le prestaba atención mientras le daba las primeras probadas a su Namerou.

Contuvo el impulso de señalarle que era muy grosero hablar con la boca llena, incluso cuando lo hacías en monosilábicos.

— ¿Y ahora quieres que yo pague mi deseo, que no sabía que estaba haciendo, trabajando en tu tienda? — preguntó con ligera molestia, se sentía engañado por la manera en que le había hecho decirlo, no importaba que fuera cierto.

—Que seas mi ayudante, para ser precisos— aclaró el mayor sin dejar su comida ni un instante.

— ¿Igual que ellos dos? — hizo un gesto vago con la mano en dirección a Nanami, quien comía y jugaba a intervalos, y a Komaeda, el cual comía en pequeños bocados.

—En realidad yo soy más cómo una socia. —

—Yo soy un simple sirviente. —

Respondieron la de cabellos rosas y el de ojos grises, respectivamente.

—Tu trabajo será diferente al de ellos, pero…supongo que se parecerá más al de Sirviente— dijo Kamukura tomando un trago de su vaso de sake, ¿ya cuántos llevaba? ¿Tres, cuatro? Empezaba a sospechar que estaba ante un alcohólico.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas así? Está bien que ese sea su puesto, pero tiene nombre— en lugar de criticar sus pésimos hábitos de bebida, decidió criticarlo por sus pésimos modales.

— ¿Te ha dado su nombre? — por primera vez desde iniciada la conversación, Kamukura lo miró, una ceja levantada en ligera intriga. — Interesante — su mirada pasó al joven de ojos grises, quien parecía repentinamente interesado en su plato.

— Claro que me lo ha dicho, es lo que la gente hace cuando se encuentra por primera vez— respondió rodando los ojos con exasperación; ese hombre señalaba las cosas más raras.

—Y sin embargo, tú te negaste a decirme el tuyo— apuntó el dueño regresando a su comida.

—B-Bueno, eso fue porque él…— su atención pasó al muchacho a su derecha. — Ahora que lo pienso, ¿a razón de qué me dijiste que no diera mi nombre con tanta facilidad? — le inquirió.

—Oh, eso fue porque Izuru-sama fue muy amable por enseñarme y demostrarme lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser— respondió Komaeda levantando la vista de su plato.

—Genial, mis enseñanzas usadas en mi contra— comentó el de cabello negro, no obstante, no se oía enfadado.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que fuera a desconfiar de usted— Komaeda se disculpó igualmente, antes de continuar su explicación. — Verás, Hinata-kun, si le das a alguien tu nombre completo, le das el poder para tomar tu alma, por otro lado, si les das tu fecha de nacimiento, pueden controlar tu vida. Decirle ambas — hizo una pequeña mueca — no es algo que recomendaría. —

—Esas son supersticiones, no son reales — contestó con un gesto impaciente de su mano, apartando sus palabras.

— Supuse que no le ibas a creer a un ser tan patético cómo yo— la sonrisa del más alto se mantuvo, pero le pareció detectar algo triste en sus ojos antes de que parpadeara y desapareciera.

—Aburrido—fue todo lo que dijo Kamukura, en sus labios la palabra sonaba cómo una grosería.

—Hinata-kun, no deberías ser tan escéptico—le reprochó Nanami; no era una persona que hablara mucho y le hizo sentir mal que lo primero que sintiera la necesidad de decir fuera algo en su contra.

— ¿En serio tú también crees en todo eso? — aún así, no pudo menos que intentar defenderse.

—No puedo evitar creer en ello, dada mi naturaleza— la de cabello rosa le miró seriamente por un momento, luego regresó a su juego.

— ¿A qué-? — intentó preguntar, pero Kamukura le interrumpió.

— Sí que eres testarudo, para alguien que desea ser especial, te ciñes demasiado a la “normalidad” creada por el colectivo­— el dueño de la tienda se acabó su sake con brusquedad, casi cómo si necesitara del alcohol para lidiar con él. — No será beneficioso para mi reputación si te dejo ir sin haber concedido tu deseo, empero, tampoco puedo trabajar con una mula. Así que haremos esto: ayuda a cumplir el deseo del siguiente cliente, si después de eso tu definición de **posible** no ha cambiado, entonces serás libre de irte y proseguir con tu aburrida vida — esa sonrisa etérea y **tan** irritante volvió a los labios del de ojos rojos.

—De acuerdo—gruñó en respuesta, no podía esperar para ver la clase de timo que llevaban acabo en esa mal llamada tienda.

—Perfecto— respondió a su vez el de cabello negro poniéndose de pie. — Gracias por la comida— dijo con una mirada rápida hacia Komaeda antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

— ¿A dónde vas? — interrogó también levantándose.

—A recibir al cliente — dijo Izuru sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

—Es imposible que sepa que alguien viene— dijo en voz baja, simplemente queriendo contradecir todo lo que salía por la boca del mayor.

Komaeda miró el plato de Namerou que ni siquiera había tocado y suspiró pesadamente.

—Si no quieres creer nada de lo que pasa aquí, recomendaría que te fueras y abandonaras ese deseo tan irracional— le dijo el peliblanco con voz hueca antes de ir detrás del dueño.

— ¡Oye, tú! — exclamó ofuscado, ¿quién se creía que era?

—Ahhh, le has hecho enojar— Nanami guardó su consola y le dio una mirada que le hizo sentir cómo un niño siendo reprendido por su madre. — No es algo que mucha gente logre, pero no creo que sea algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Y con eso ella también se levantó y abandonó la habitación, haciendo que la siguiera sintiendo que, desde que había entrado en aquel edificio, se había vuelto el malo de la película.

-h-

De regreso en la entrada, su mejor amiga y él miraban la escena través de una pequeña rendija en una de las puertas, intentando que no fueran visibles. Komaeda se encontraba de pie unos pasos por detrás de Kamukura, viéndose cómo una estatua que mantenía la mirada baja respetuosamente. Por su parte, el dueño estaba hablando con los clientes con una voz desapasionada justo en el recibidor, estos eran: una mujer que debía estar entrada en sus cuarentas, con cabello castaño rojizo, y unos ojos cafés que brillaban con inteligencia; a su lado se encontraba una niña de entre unos diez y once años, ataviada con un vestido que no pudo evitar catalogar de incomodo por todos los adornos que llevaba, su cabello era largo, rosa, amarrado en dos coletas, y miraba alrededor con la curiosidad típica de los niños.

—De verdad que lo lamento, ni siquiera sabía que esto era una tienda— decía la mujer en aquel instante— pero mire, ha valido la pena el error por ver a un hombre tan guapo como usted— la coquetería era evidente en su voz y, aun sin saber la edad real del dueño, era un poco escalofriante.

—Es usted muy amable— contestó Kamukura con el mismo nivel de sentimiento que demostraría una escultura de hielo, sin embargo, la mujer no pareció darse cuenta, soltando una risita empalagosa.

Fue en ese instante que Komaeda alzó la vista con premura, de la misma manera que lo hubiera hecho alguien que acaba de oír un sonido alarmante. Ese único movimiento le hizo darse cuenta de un detalle: la niña se había tensado; no supo a que se debía, no obstante, de repente todo su interés se había esfumado y era ahora ella la que parecía una estatua congelado en algo cercano al terror.

—Sirviente— llamó Kamukura, haciendo que el joven de ojos grises apartara la mirada de la niña con dificultad. — Segunda estantería a la derecha, tercera repisa.

—Enseguida, Izuru-sama— Komaeda hizo una pequeña reverencia, con una última mirada a la niña, antes de volver a internarse en la tienda.

Oops, por estar pendiente de las acciones de Komaeda, no había oído el supuesto deseo de la mujer (aunque, con la forma cada vez más subida de tono en que le hablaba al de ojos rojos, uno diría que deseaba algo…emm…carnal).

— ¿Es esa manera de hablar frente a su hija? — no pudo evitar preguntar en un susurro. — Tal vez no entienda del todo lo que significa, pero yo la veo cada vez más incomoda.

—Está más que incomoda— respondió Nanami con el ceño fruncido.

Escucharon el tintineo de una cadena un par de segundos antes de ver a Komaeda volver a la habitación, una pequeña, pero alargada caja de madera en una mano, la otra la llevaba escondida detrás de la espalda.

—Aquí tienes, Izuru-sama— el muchacho le ofreció la caja al dueño.

Kamukura la tomó y abrió con delicadeza, sacando una hoja de lo que parecía pergamino, casi del mismo tamaño de la caja; en una de sus caras estaban dibujados un montón de símbolos que no reconoció, todos hechos con una tinta negra y espesa, con excepción del central, que era de un rojo encendido.

—Pegue esto en la puerta del cuarto donde se originan los ruidos y con eso pararán. — instruyó Kamukura extendiéndole a la mujer, lo que suponía era, un sello.

— ¡Oh, que encantador! — la mujer lo aceptó de buena manera, aunque era poco claro si creía que iba a funcionar o no. — Mira, Kotoko, ¿no es genial? Ya no habrá más ruidos en tu cuarto. —

—Sí, es genial, mamá— la niña sonrió, no obstante, no parecía realmente entusiasmada por ello.

—Ah, así que tu nombre es ese, ¿está bien si te llamo por el? — para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes, Komaeda intervino en la conversación. — Sé que es descarado de mi parte, pero quería darte esto— diciendo eso se arrodilló en el suelo, de modo que la diferencia de altura entre él y la niña no fuera tan abrumadora, y extendió la mano detrás de su espalda: en ella había una bolsa de celofán amarrada con un lazo, en su interior se podían ver varias galletas de arroz con la figura de un conejo frita en el frente.

Tuvo que preguntarse si aquel había sido el postre después de la comida que no había llegado a ver y por qué el ojigris había armado el pequeño regalo cuando había ido por la caja de los sellos.

Sin preocuparse por las razones detrás, a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos en cuanto vio el postre e inmediatamente extendió una mano para agarrarlo.

— ¡Pero que joven tan guapo y amable! — exclamó la madre de la pequeña; su tono de voz azucarado y sus palabras cada vez le causaban una peor sensación.

Kotoko se congeló cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la bolsa, la expresión asustada de hacía unos momentos empezando a volver a su rostro.

—Para nada, no soy guapo ni mucho menos lo otro, esto es puro egoísmo de mi parte— la voz del de cabellos blancos seguía siendo suave y sus ojos no se apartaron de la niña, sin embargo, ahora había cierto filo apenas contenido en su actitud. — Verás, Kotoko-chan, no soy más que un sucio sirviente y mi único propósito es procurar a otros, haciéndoles sentir lo más cómodos posible. Así que cuando conozco gente nueva no puedo evitar querer servirles. Terrible de mí, ¿verdad? — le explicó a la niña con naturalidad, como si no se hubiera insultado al menos tres veces en un corto período de tiempo. — Por eso, aun sabiendo que no me lo merezco, si pudieras aceptar mi ofrecimiento egoísta, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo.

La niña se quedó quieta unos segundos (y él estuvo convencido de que se había asustado con todas las tonterías que había dicho Komaeda) antes de que una sonrisa enorme, y algo maliciosa, se pintara en sus labios.

— ¡De acuerdo, pero más vale que estén ricas! — dijo Kotoko básicamente arrancando la bolsa de la mano del de cabello blanco.

—Si no lo están, siempre puedes venir a regañarme— respondió Komaeda con una risa suave, pero no sonaba que lo estuviera diciendo de broma.

La mujer parecía descolocada por el intercambio que se acababa de dar frente a ella y no era para menos. La verdad es que había sido extraño, sin embargo, Kotoko volvía a estar contenta, así que no podía ser tan malo.

—Es un joven extraño— fue todo lo que la mujer dijo con respecto a Komaeda; éste ni siquiera la miró. — De cualquier forma, muchas gracias, estoy segura que este amuleto nos será de mucha ayuda, ¿Cuánto le debo por el? — su tono meloso volvió en cuanto se dirigió a Kamukura.

—El precio ya está siendo pagado— fue la extraña respuesta del dueño después de una breve pausa.

La mujer no comentó sobre ello, de hecho, se veía encantada, seguramente pensaba que le estaban dando trato preferencial y que su coqueteo había funcionado.

­— ¡Hasta luego, Sirviente-kun! — se despidió Kotoko cuando ella y su madre ya salían por la puerta.

Komaeda correspondió la sonrisa y la despidió con una mano, aun sin levantarse del piso.

—Sabes que esa niña no es nuestro cliente— dijo Kamukura en cuanto las dos abandonaron la tienda, no era una pregunta.

—Ella también puede ver la tienda, debe tener un deseo— contestó el ojigris levantándose; su voz seguía teniendo un poco de su filo anterior, pero lo estaba perdiendo rápidamente.

—Por supuesto, ella también quiere que los ruidos paren— dijo el de ojos rojos con aire de finalidad.

—…voy a lavar los platos. Con permiso— fue todo lo que dijo Komaeda antes de retirarse.

— ¿Era eso necesario? — preguntó Nanami saliendo de su escondite.

—Necesita ser consciente de sus opciones y decisiones— respondió el mayor.

La de cabello rosa asintió, comprendiendo a que se refería, a diferencia de él, al que se le escapaba el significado.

—Pero pudiste ser más amable— agregó la joven, provocando un ligero bufido del dueño.

—Yo no utilizo “amabilidad” — su tono tenía cierta diversión.

—Sí, se nota— comentó también saliendo de detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Ahora ya crees que mi tienda es real? — Kamukura volteó a verlo sin hacer caso a su comentario.

—Eso no demostró nada, debería ser obvio— contestó rodando los ojos.

—Entonces vuelve mañana, ellas también lo harán— le dijo Kamukura con un encogimiento de hombros, como si en realidad le diera lo mismo y no hubiera sido él quien había sugerido un trato para convencerlo.

Quería discutir, pero estaba cansado, con hambre y se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidió simplemente asentir y despedirse de Nanami antes de regresar a su hogar.

-h-

Aquella noche agradeció que sus padres le hubieran permitido estudiar lejos de casa y le pagaran un pequeño apartamento, porque estuvo muy distraído desde volver de la tienda, por alguna razón no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había visto ahí, especialmente a la mujer y a su hija. No sabía señalar qué, pero había algo que no estaba bien.

Hasta muy entrada la noche, se dio cuenta de que la palabra “amable” era la que había provocado aquella reacción tan adversa en Kotoko, lo aunó a la actitud de la madre y comenzó a formarse una teoría que no le hizo más fácil conciliar el sueño.

No era de sorprender que Komaeda se hubiera mostrado hostil hacia la mujer; el muchacho debía ser muy perceptivo para detectar que pasaba prácticamente desde que hubieran entrado a la tienda, ¿cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cuestión de suerte, una mirada muy aguda o…? ¿E-Era posible que Komaeda…hubiera pasado por una situación parecida? No, eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?

Aquella fue una noche muy larga.


	4. Amable (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: Voy a terminar de escribir este capítulo en menos de tres días.  
> La vida: ¿Quieres apostar?
> 
> Perdón por tardarme.
> 
> Trigger Warning/Advertencia: Por referencias no explícitas de abuso a menores y spoilers menores de Ultra Despair Girls con respecto al pasado de Kotoko, además de un poco de violencia.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! — exclamó con gusto.

Había pasado toda la mañana, desde levantarse hasta salir de clases, pensando en cómo preguntarle a Komaeda sobre los clientes de la tarde anterior y qué pensaba sobre ellos. Todas las formas que se le habían ocurrido eran torpes, pero peor era nada, sobretodo si la teoría que tenían era cierta; lo mejor era confirmar un asunto tan delicado y…bueno, no es que pudieran hacer mucho al respecto, ¿tal vez, de llegar muy lejos, llamar a la policía?

Nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas estar equivocado sobre algo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que había preparado para decir se borró de su mente cuando probó la comida de aquel día (Ravioli). Podía habérselo atribuido a que su paladar se había acostumbrado a la comida precalentada, mas intuía que la respuesta se encontraba en que se trataba de un plato extranjero expertamente preparado. Fuera cual fuera la razón, era la comida más deliciosa que había probado en sus dieciséis años de existencia.

— ¡Delicioso! — repitió con la boca medio llena; ahora entendía un poco, solo un poco, por qué Kamukura no había soltado su plato ni un momento la tarde anterior. — Nanami, no sabía que podías cocinar tan bien— halagó a su amiga sin esconder su admiración ni disfrute.

—Yo no he preparado la comida, Hinata-kun— la de ojos rosas parecía estar conteniendo la risa, se le veía bastante feliz. — Pero me alegra que sea de tu agrado. —

— ¿Uh? ¿No has sido tú? — aquello le dio pausa. — No me irás a decir que fue… — hizo un gesto displicente con una mano en dirección del dueño de la tienda, quien ni se había molestado en acompañarlos a la mesa en aquella ocasión y yacía tendido en el suelo, apoyado en un codo, su plato y lo que parecía un manga a su lado.

—Podría, pero no me gusta cocinar— dijo el de cabello negro sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

—Entonces… — eso le dejaba una sola opción; para haber estado pensando en hablar con él, se había olvidado por completo de la presencia del de ojos grises.

Al voltear ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, era muy obvio que Komaeda era el cocinero: jugueteaba con sus dedos, sus mejillas de un rojo encendido al igual que la punta de sus orejas, y su vista estaba clavada en su regazo.

—M-Me — los ojos grises se elevaron un momento, pero, al encontrarse con los suyos, volvieron a bajar apresuradamente, el rostro de su dueño adquiriendo más rubor— siento muy h-honrado de que a Hinata-kun le haya gustado.

—S-Sí, era, umm, muy buena— hacía un segundo había estado dispuesto a gritar su entusiasmo, mas, de repente se sentía increíblemente tímido. — ¿Qué hay de postre? —preguntó por decir algo mientras le daba una muerte rápida a la pequeña voz en su cabeza que quería opinar que el otro joven se veía lindo con esa actitud.

—Macaroones— respondió Komaeda, recuperando un poco de compostura una vez que los halagos pararon.

No tenía ni idea de en qué consistía ese postre y no llegó a enterarse, porque en ese mismo momento Kamukura dejó a un lado su aire despreocupado y se puso en pie cómo si se hubiera activado una alarma que solo él podía oír.

—Volvió— fue todo lo que dijo y eso fue suficiente para que todos se pusieran en movimiento, adoptando las posiciones de la tarde anterior.

-h-

—Como siempre, es un placer verle— dijo la madre de Kotoko parpadeando con coquetería y exagerando mucho sus palabras, ya que, en realidad, al dueño lo había visto por primera vez el día anterior.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿El sello no ha funcionado? — Kamukura ignoró todo lo demás y fue directamente al asunto que le concernía.

La mujer lo miró un instante con una expresión que podría haberse considerado como dolida, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

— No, no precisamente. Es cierto que los ruidos pararon en el cuarto de mi hija, pero ahora se escuchan en el resto de la casa— explicó la mujer. — Quería saber si tiene más de esos sellos— intentó darle una sonrisa encantadora, pero parecía ya dudar si le iba a servir de algo.

—Ya veo— comentó escuetamente el de ojos rojos. — Sirviente, toma la caja y llama a Hajime. Ustedes se encargaran de poner los sellos, uno en cada puerta y a los lados de cada ventana. Este será su primer trabajo como ayudante— ordenó.

—A la orden, Izuru-sama— el de cabello blanco hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse, dejando atrás el “¡Es usted muy amable!” de la mujer.

Le molestó la implicación de ese “primer trabajo”, pero se dijo que no había caso en iniciar una pelea. Se limitaría a poner esos sellos, confirmar que la tienda no servía para nada, y nunca volvería a la misma.

Con ese plan en mente, se despidió de Nanami y se dirigió al pasillo principal para encontrase con Komaeda.

-h-

Estaba un poco preocupado por verse con la mujer cara a cara, dada la actitud que había exhibido con Kamukura y Komaeda, no quería ser sometido al mismo trato. Afortunadamente, la madre de Kotoko parecía más preocupada con lo que sucedía en su casa y los había guiado hasta la dirección sin hacer ni un solo comentario acerca de él.

— ¡Kotoko, tenemos invitados, pórtate bien y cierra cuando se hayan ido! — gritó la mujer apenas asomándose a su propia casa después de dejarlos pasar, luego cerró detrás de sí sin siquiera mirarlos.

…quizás no era preocupación lo que la apuraba y en realidad es que tenía que llegar a algún otro lado.

— _“¿Quién deja a dos desconocidos solos en su casa y encima con su hija?”_ — pensó con muy mal talante. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más decidido estaba a reportar a aquella mujer.

—Deberíamos empezar cuanto antes, Hinata-kun, este lugar parece grande— dijo Komaeda mirando alrededor, al parecer absorbiendo todos los detalles de aquella casa de estilo europeo, desde las pinturas en las paredes, hasta el candelabro que colgaba del techo de la sala de estar.

Sacado de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver a su acompañante y se dio cuenta de que se veía alterado: su cara brillaba con una capa de sudor y sus manos apretaban la caja de los sellos con fuerza, intentando ocultar un ligero temblor en ellas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — cuestionó. La verdad es que el otro le parecía de constitución débil y se preguntaba si la caminata bajo el sol no le había afectado.

—Perfectamente— respondió el de ojos grises con aquella sonrisa que le irritaba tanto, más porque empezaba a comprender que era tan falsa cómo una moneda de plástico. — Quizás deberíamos separarnos, así cubriremos más habitaciones. —

—No, debe haber más de una ventana en la mayoría de los cuartos, es más rápido concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en un solo lugar— razonó en tono neutro, aunque en realidad lo que quería era asegurarse de que el otro no fuera a desmayarse.

—Como desees, Hinata-kun— Komaeda no protestó y simplemente se dirigió a la primera habitación.

Le siguió sin decir nada, pensando que nunca antes alguien tan complaciente y servicial le había parecido tan molesto.

-h-

Trabajaron en silencio por un rato, avanzando de una habitación a otra en un ritmo repetitivo que le hizo perder la noción del tiempo con rapidez. Kotoko no había bajado a verlos y quería pensar que la razón era que no le preocupaban en lo más mínimo, en lugar de que estaba encerrada en su cuarto aterrada de que su madre hubiera dejado extraños en la casa, quizás no por primera vez.

Era un tema demasiado perturbador para su gusto, así que buscó algo con que distraer su mente de la pesada atmósfera que parecía imperar en la casa, a pesar de lo que la decoración intentara trasmitir. No pasó mucho antes de que ha su curiosidad se le ocurriera una pegrunta que clamaba por qué le respondiera; sin embargo, necesitó unos momentos para acumular el valor para decirla en voz alta:

— ¿Cuál fue tu deseo? — al final salió más directa y bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido, pero no se dio la oportunidad de retractarla.

Komaeda se congeló un segundo, antes de terminar de pegar el sello con el que había estado ocupado, única muestra de que la pregunta lo había sorprendido. Se sintió un poco culpable por ello, mas le alegraba que el de cabello blanco fuera capaz de reacciones típicas de cualquier persona.

—... no vas a creerlo viniendo de mi sucia boca— comenzó Komaeda, provocando que rodara los ojos, ¿en serio era necesario insultarse a sí mismo en cada frase? — pero estoy maldito.— el otro no lo miraba directamente, más bien a un punto indefinido sobre su hombro.

— ¿A qué-? — intentó interrogar, aquella no era la respuesta que había esperado.

— Mi suerte destruye todo lo que toco, hace perecer a la gente a mi alrededor, lo quiera o no. Soy una sombra de muerte, una peste, ahí a donde vaya.— algo febril se había encendido en los ojos grises, dando la impresión de que una tormenta eléctrica iba a estalla detrás de ellos.— Por eso le pedí a a Izuru-sama que la borrara, que me volviera normal, tal vez...tal vez así pueda...pueda...— Komaeda se quedaba sin aire, una sonrisa insana elevando aquellos labios que tanto le habían llamado la atención al conocerlo, sus ojos llenos de nubes negras y rayos; sin embargo, aun esas muecas no lograba ocultar la humedad que se había acumulado en el borde de sus ojos y que amenazaba en derramarse en cualquier instante.

Sintió una mareante combinación de miedo y pena por el de cabello blanco, misma que le arrebató el aliento y las palabras por igual.

— ¡Oh, es Sirviente-kun! — la pesada atmósfera fue cortada por la alegre voz de Kotoko, quien básicamente se lanzó contro el costada del pálido joven.— ¿Me trajiste más dulces? —

Komaeda parpadeó, cómo si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Una única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero la ignoró en favor de contestarle a la niña, su típica sonrisa volviendo a su lugar.

—Por supuesto, aquí tienes— dijo sacando una bolsa del bolsillo de su chaqueta, dentro había tres pequeños dulces de distintos colores; se preguntó si esos eran los Macaroones que no había tenido tiempo de probar.

Recordar a Komaeda avergonzado por los halagos hacia la comida que había preparado le ayudaron a recuperarse de...de lo que fuera que había sido lo de hacía unos instantes.

— ¡Yay! — celebró Kotoko, no perdiendo tiempo de abrir la bolsa y comenzar a consumir el postre.

—No pareces sorprendida de vernos aquí— comentó, dándose cuenta de que esa era una perfecta oportunidad para preguntarle por la situación en su hogar; no creía necesariamente en los ruidos que ella y su madre decían escuchar, pero sí en que había algo muy mal en aquella casa.

—Mamá trae invitados todo el tiempo, siempre hombres— contestó la pequeña con forzado aire de naturalidad.— Pero supongo que ustedes están aquí por los ruidos.—

—No te preocupes, Kotoko-chan, pronto ya no habrá ruidos de ninguna clase.— la tranquilizó Komaeda.

—Eso es bueno, a Mamá le molestan mucho— nuevamente, el entusiasmo sobre ese asunto era nulo de su parte.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar el por qué cuando la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ppasar a la madre de la niña junto a un hombre que dudaba que fuera su esposo.

—Oh, siguen aquí. Si que son unos jovenes trabajadores y encantadores.— la sala estaba justo frente a la puerta principal, así que la mujer no tardó en verlos.— Deben estar agotados, ¿por qué no van a casa a descansar y vuelven mañana? — les sugirió con tono dulzón.

—Es usted muy amable, madam— las palabras de Komaeda eran agradables, sin embargo, su tono ya tenía ese algo afilado del día anterior— pero querríamos terminar, por la seguiridad de Kotoko-chan.— el peliblanco se movió un poco al terminar de hablar.

—Oh, si insisten supongo que pueden continuar— la mujer mantuvo el aire civil, mas había una nota de molestia escondida en sus palabras.— Koto-

—Disculpe, madam, se que estoy siendo increíblemente grosero, empero, Kotoko-chan está interesada en nuestro trabajo, así que quiero pedir su permiso para que se quedé con nosotros. Por favor— pidió el pálido joven, otra moviéndose mientras hacia una reverencia; lo sumiso de la acción se perdió porque se negó a despegar sus ojos de la mujer y su acompañante.

—Prometemos que no será una molestia ni nos atrasará, cuidaremos bien de ella— se apresuró a intervenir, intentando no hacer notar el estremecimiento que le recorrió al notar que Komaeda, sutilmente, se había puesto entre los adultos y ellos, en actitud protectora y dispuesta a detener a cualquiera que se acercará.

— ¿P-Puedo quedarme? ¿Por favor? — la voz de Kotoko era débil, pero con un atisbo de esperanza.

— ** _No_** — esa única sílaba salió de los labios en un tono gélido, antes de poder controlarse y regresar a su tono dulzón, el cual ya no engañaba a nadie.— Perdón, Kotoko, cariño, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión. El Señor Sato ha venido desde muy lejos para visitarte, te vio en tu última actuación y simplemente tenía que conocerte. No quieres ser grosera con él, ¿verdad? —

—Entiendo si te da miedo conocer gente nueva, Kotoko-chan— intervino el hombre, Sato, con una sonrisa que daba mala espina.— Pero no tienes que preocuparte, voy a ser _muy_ **amable** contigo.—

La reacción fue instantánea y mucho más fuerte que la que había presenciado en la tienda: Kotoko se tensó completamente, la luz abandonando sus ojos al tiempo que un sonido ahogado escapaba de su garganta.

Él mismo sintió su cuerpo reaccionar de mala manera ante aquella frase, sintiendo un sabor a bilis subirle hasta la boca. Las implicaciones no podían ser más obvias ni más terribles.

Necesitaba llamar a la policía cuanto antes.

—No voy a permitir que te le acerques— la voz de Komaeda ahora era enteramente hostil y cargada de odio.— Hinata-kun, en cuanto tengas oportunidad, toma a Kotoko-chan y sacála de aquí.— le dijo dando otro paso hacia delante, ya estaba más cerca de los adultos que de ellos.

—S-Sí— aceptó después de un momento. Querría ayudarle, aún si no sabía cómo, pero entendía que era importante poner a salvó a la pequeña lo más rápido posible.

—Maldito mocoso metiche— gruñó el hombre haciendo un arco con una mano en dirección a Komaeda, algo brillante agarrado en su puño.

No registró que era una navaja hasta que el collar del peliblanco cayó al suelo, la correa cortada, y una herida sangrante apareció en su mejilla.

— ¡Komaeda! — gritó alarmado.

— ¡Sirviente-kun! — Kotoko recuperó la voz con lágrimas en los ojos; le pareció sentir que la casa retumbaba con su grito, pero debía ser la sensación de su pulso errático en sus orejas.

—Ahora quítate si no quieres acabar peor— amenazó Sato.

—Tu eres el que debería apartarse— contestó Komaeda. Tener sangre corriéndole por la cara pareció solo hacerlo más amenazante, su voz vuelta fría y atemorizante.

Estuvo a un paso de ir a su lado. Una cosa era entretener a dos personas adultas y otra muy distinta el pelear contra una que está armada cuando tú no. Sin embargo, en ese momento la mujer intentó llegar hasta Kotoko, su rostro contorsionado por la furia.

— ¡¡Ven acá en este instante!! ¡¡Obedece a tu madre!! — vociferaba.

Logró cerrarle el paso agarrándola de ambas muñecas cuando intentó golpearlo. No obstante, la ira la hacia fuerte y se encontró perdiendo un par de pasos de terreno.

Kotoko retrocedió aterrada hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared, justo debajo de la ventana y el último sello que habían logrado pegar.

Komaeda fue empujado por rodillazo que Sato logró asestarle, sosteniendo su estómago con una mueca de dolor. Por su parte, el hombre dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a rematar al joven con su navaja.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una sorpresa para todos.

Se escuchó un chirrido...

Y esa fue toda la advertencia que hubo antes de que el candelabro se soltara y aplastara al hombre.

-h-

Muy poco recordaba de lo pasó después.

Recordaba haber soltado a la mujer en su horror y que está había caído al suelo de rodillas gritando.

Recordaba el pequeño sonido que había hecho el cuerpo de Kotoko al impactar en el suelo cuando se desmayó.

Recordaba a Komaeda recogiendo su collar con manos temblorosas y una expresión cada vez más resignada, cómo si aquella fuera una escena que hubiera visto más veces de las que quisiera.

Y, por supuesto, recordaba las sirenas de las patrullas.

-h-

Los agentes encargados del caso fueron muy meticulosos con sus interrogatorios, haciéndolo recordar detalles que hubiera preferido olvidar inmediatamente. Para cuando los dejaron ir, estaba exhausto y ya había anochecido.

—Komaeda— llamó, viendo al joven sentado en una banca fuera de la comisaría, con sus dedos apretando tan fuerte entre sus manos que sus nudillos parecían a punto de romper la piel, era doloroso de ver.

El pálido joven estaba raro desde que todo aquello acabara. Con un aire de neutralidad, pero al mismo precavido. Apenas había dejado que un paramédico le diera gaza y desinfectante, él mismo atendiendo la herida en su rostro.

— Komaeda— repitió cuando el otro falló en responderle.

— ¡Hinata-kun! ¡¿Estás bien?! — el ojigris se levantó de golpe, por fin notándolo y saliendo de su trance.

Al verlo levantarse brincó, literalmente, instintivamente metiendo distancia entre ambos.

Mierda.

No era algo que hubiera querido hacer y se negaba a aceptarlo, pero alguna parte de su subconsciente ya lo había internalizado: El candelabro solo había caído una vez que Komaeda había estado fuera de su rango y después de que Sato hubiera hecho contacto directo con el muchacho. Recordaba lo que el ojigris había dicho sobre estar maldito y... era ridículo, pero parecía que esa la causa del accidente.

Su cuerpo estaba actuando por instinto de supervivencia, sin importar que su mente consciente tuviera otra opinión.

Supo que Komaeda había notado el motivo detrás de su acción (algo fácil incluso para alguien menos perspicaz que el pálido joven), cuando su sonrisa plástica volvió a hacer acto de presencia, no obstante, la máscara no estaba bien puesta y se podía leer una triste resignación en sus ojos.

—S-Sí, estoy bien, ¿te han dicho algo sobre Kotoko? — respondió intentando restarle importancia a su reacción, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde.

—Es un alivio que no te haya pasado nada— lo sincero del comentario le hizo sentir peor.— Kotoko-chan también está bien, según me han dicho. Al parecer van a hacerle una investigación a esa mujer y a ese...hombre, si es que despierta. Lo más probable es que servicios sociales se ha cargo y Kotoko-chan sea llevada a un orfanato— le explicó con neutralidad forzada.

—Al menos algo bueno ha salido de todo este asunto— dijo suspirando.

—Sí— Komaeda asintió una vez antes de pasar a su lado, dejando un gran espacio vacío entre los dos, y comenzar a caminar.

—H-Hey, espera, ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó con algo de pánico, ¿lo había ofendido? ¿Estaba enojado?

—De regreso a la tienda, necesito que Izuru-sama arregle mi collar— Komaeda ni se detuvo ni volteó a mirarlo.

—...te acompaño.—

-h-

Después de una larga caminata en un silencio incómodo y asfixiante, llegaron a la tienda. Kamukura los estaba esperando en la entrada.

—Así que has decidido ser el que pagara—comentó el dueño mirando el collar roto.

Komaeda se limitó ha asentir, de repente parecía incapaz de hablar. Le vio tragar con dificultad, cómo si hubiera algo atorado en su garganta.

—Entra, lo repararé antes de que te marches. Chiaki quiere hablar contigo.—el de cabello negro no cambió su tono habitual, pero pareció ver cierta sombra en su rostro; seguro solo era un producto de su cansancio.

—Jajajajaja, parece que me toca regaño— intentó bromear Komaeda, mas su voz estaba demasiado ronca para ser creíble. Él mismo pareció darse cuenta y se apresuró a entrar, nuevamente dejando un gran espacio entre él y el de ojos rojos al pasar a su lado.

No quiso admitirlo, pero algo se removió en su pecho de manera desagradable cuando Komaeda no se despidió de él.

— ¿Al fin crees en mi tienda? —la voz de Kamukura perturbó el silencio.

No tenía fuerzas ni para enojarse.

—No del todo —admitió — pero quiero quedarme, que cumplas mi deseo y —su vista fue a parar en la puerta por donde había desaparecido el de cabello blanco; por alguna razón, quería conocerlo mejor, llegar a entenderlo, quizás así podría hacer paz con lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

—No va a recriminarte si le odias o le tienes miedo, él sabía lo que ponía en riesgo —Kamukura lo miró fijo, sus ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

— ¿Q–Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

— ¿Recuerdas lo qué le dije a esa mujer sobre el precio? —

Le costó un momento, pero–

—Dijiste que ya estaba siendo pagado—rememoró.—Espera, no estarás di–

—Nagito percibe cosas que los demás no, se dio cuenta del problema de la niña y decidió intervenir. Es decir, pagar por el deseo. Los ruidos pararon, ¿no es cierto? Tanto los causados por el terror de la niña cómo los causados por los hombres que llevaba esa mujer.—

— ¿Komaeda sabía que todo esto iba a ocurrir? —interrogó, si acaso lo había hecho a propósito entonces–

—No. Nagito odia su suerte, nunca la usaría, no obstante, quería salvar a la niña y estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera.- explicó el dueño con tranquilidad, mas había algo en su semblante que transmitía disgusto.- Por ejemplo, una posibilidad era que el hombre y/o la mujer lo mataran, pero que tú lograrás escapar con la niña. Y lo hubiera aceptado.—

Su aliento se atoró en su garganta.

—Fue una suerte que el collar estuviera ahí y también que la casa estuviera llena de sellos.—

— ¿Sellos? —no entendía que tenían que ver en el asunto.

—La suerte de Nagito se vio mermada por ellos, de otra forma hubiera hecho colapsar la casa y el único sobreviviente hubiera sido él… no creo que se hubiera recuperado de otro incidente como ese.—

Miró al de cabello negro con incredulidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas, era demasiada información.

—Medita sobre todo esto antes de tomar una decisión. Si vuelves, asumiré que estás aceptando todo lo que conlleva. Buenas noches.—fue la despedida de Kamukura antes de regresar al interior de la tienda.

Se quedó quieto frente al edificio por unos momentos, después volvió lentamente a su departamento.

Aquella también iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-n-

Ya eran dos días desde… desde que su suerte volviera a descontrolarse, poniendo fin a los seis meses de celestial tranquilidad que debió saber que no iban a durar. Las cosas nunca iban bien para los monstruos por demasiado tiempo, no había final feliz, solo podían pedir que la muerte les llegara rápido para acabar con su miserable existenc–

Le puso un alto a ese tren de pensamiento. Sabía que Nanami se enojaría si se daba cuenta que estaba pensando de esa manera. Así de amable era la muchacha, preocupándose por él aunque no debería. No era nada nuevo, ya estaba acostumbrado. Incluso Izuru parecía mirarlo con algo parecido a preocupación, pero eso era ridículo, seguro que más bien estaba decepcionado, después de todo había dañado el collar que le había dado y tirado por el desagüe su arduo trabajo.

En cuanto a Hinata…

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no arruinar la comida que estaba preparando, su cuerpo tensándose y temblando a un tiempo con el recuerdo del castaño.

Si era sincero, lo había estado evitando lo más humanamente posible sin ser grosero. Era un poco difícil con ambos trabajando en el mismo lugar, pero, afortunadamente, Izuru no les encargaba las mismas cosas, de otra forma sería una tortura para ambos, aunque por razones distintas.

No quería pensar en que opinión tenía Hinata de él después de haber visto su suerte de primera mano. Asumía que lo normal: odio y temor. Recordaba de manera vívida cómo se había apresurado a alejarse de él aquella noche, y lo aceptaba… o al menos se había resignado a ello.

Tan solo era su suerte. Hinata era normal, alguien que sabía de todas las cosas que nunca había tenido oportunidad de experimentar; por supuesto, hubiera sido inverosímil pensar que podrían llegar a ser amigos, pero al menos le hubiera gustado poder hablar con él un poco más.

…que tonto había sido.

En lugar de estar lamentándose en sus deseos egoístas, debería estar dando gracias que ni Hinata ni Kotoko habían salido lastimados.

Llevó su mano izquierda a la cadena de su restaurado collar, algo que venía haciendo cada vez más en los últimos días. Con eso se recordaba que volvía a estar controlado, que nadie saldría lastimado solo por estar cerca de él, era lo único que evitaba que se encerrara en su casa para nunca volver a salir.

Si algo le hubiera pasado a Hinata o a Kotoko nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire e hizo un esfuerzo por apartar las imágenes truculentas que intentaba conjurar su mente. En su lugar, se concentró en el trabajo que tenía por delante:

Macaroones.

Por alguna razón que no podía entender, Kotoko no lo odiaba completamente (o tal vez le gustaban demasiado los dulces) y había incordiado a los encargados del orfanato hasta que lo habían contactado, haciéndole saber que la pequeña deseaba verlo y exigía que le trajera esa postre en específico.

No había podido negarse, quería saber cómo se encontraba.

Quería saber si, como había dicho Hinata, algo bueno había salido de aquel asunto.

…si _él_ , por una vez, había hecho algo bueno.


	5. Olvidar y No Visto (I)

—Muchas gracias, Hinatachi— le dijo el encargado del Templo Hagakure, con una de sus enormes sonrisas características.— No tenías que ayudarme y aún asi lo hiciste. De verdad eres un buen tipo.—

  
—No es nada, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho— contestó haciendo a un lado el halago con una negación de cabeza.— "Además de que Kamukura me hubiera regañado por tardarme demasiado. La mejor opción era ayudarle"— agregó en su mente.

  
Era la segunda vez que visitaba a Hagakure por un encargo de la tienda; la primera había sido para entregarle un paquete (que pudo verificar que contenía amuletos y no alguna cosa extraña) y aquella vez era para pedir un texto que Kamukura necesitaba (para qué, eso no se lo dijo).

  
Sin embargo, si bien Hagakure era un tipo amigable, no era el mejor organizador y tendía a olvidar donde dejaba las cosas, lo que convirtió un encargo rápido en una espontánea reorganización del almacén de libros.

  
No es que hubiera sido tan malo, la verdad. No podía llamarse un intelectual, pero tampoco era ajeno a la lectura, y lo cierto es que durante el acomodo encontró varios textos que se sintió tentado a pedir para su uso personal; pero se había refrenado de hacerlo, eran prácticamente extraños y no creía que Hagakure fuera a prestarlos por muy amigable que fuera.

  
—Eres muy modesto— se rió el castaño— ¿Seguro que no quieres que te pague con una adivinación? Te ofrecería dinero, pero...bueno, ya te mencioné lo mal que está la situación— Hagakure se pasó una mano por el pelo con aire triste.

  
—No es necesario, pero gracias por la oferta— respondió recordando lo que le había contado sobre que ya casi nadie visitaba un templo tan pequeño cómo aquel.— Debo apresurarme y llevarle esto a Kamukura, pero prometo pasar por aquí cuando pueda.— quien sabe, a lo mejor y un par de oraciones le ayudaban en época de exámenes.

  
— ¡Eres bienvenido cuando gustes! ¡Saluda a Izuruchi de mi parte! — lo despidió el encargado cuando ya emprendía el camino de regreso.

  
Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. Aquellos encargos valían la pena tan solo por escuchar a Kamukura ser llamado por ese ridículo apodo.

  
-h-

  
Ya era una semana desde su primer trabajo y, asombrosamente, no le había costado mucho adaptarse a su nueva rutina, ni siquiera había resentido el tener sus tardes siempre ocupadas, aunque fue un poco triste darse cuenta de que eso era porque nunca hacía planes ni tenía un montón de amigos que requirieran su tiempo. Pero no dejaba que eso lo desalentara, después de todo, podía pasar más tiempo con Nanami, estaba trabajando para cumplir su deseo, y, por muy molesto que pudiera llegar a ser, Kamukura era fácil de ignorar.

  
Lo único que se le dificultaba en aquel instante era-

  
— ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Hinata-kun! —

  
...él.

  
—Sí... estoy de vuelta— contestó sin ocurrirsele nada mejor e intentando mirar cualquier cosa menos al de cabello blanco.

  
Lo cual no era tan difícil como pudiera parecer, por lo visto no era al único que le había tocado un trabajo de limpieza: el patio estaba lleno con cosas salidas de la bodega de la tienda y Komaeda se paseaba entre ellas, con un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza y un plumero en una mano.

  
—La comida estara lista en poco tiempo. Puedes descansar mietras tanto— dijo el ojigris antes de continuar la tarea de sacarle el polvo a todo aquello.

  
Quiso continuar la conversación, hacer un comentario, algo, mas su cerebro se había quedado en blanco y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Se sentía fuera de lugar e incómodo, lo que, lamentablemente, ya no era nuevo cuando se trataba de Komaeda.

  
— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? — interrogó Kamukura. Estaba fumando en la entrada y había guardado silencio hasta que, le parecía a él, decidió que ya había sido lo suficiente torpe intentando conversar con el ojigris.

  
— Sí, aquí tienes — contestó con un suspiro.

A lo largo de la semana, había aprendido a no quejarse ni iniciar peleas que no iba a poder ganar, porque la cantidad de sarcasmo y respuestas inteligentes del ojirojo era inversamente proporcional a la expresividad de su rostro.

— Te tardaste — fue dicho en un tono plano, no obstante, igual le sonó a reclamación.

  
—Hagakure no sabía donde estaba, así que le ayudé a buscarlo — explicó intentando imitar el tono desapasionado sin mucho éxito.

  
— Aburrido — dijo el de cabello negro, soltando un anillo de humo hacia el cielo de la tarde, esa era su palabra predilecta para describir lo que no le gustaba. — Da igual, Chiaki quiere hablar contigo. —

  
— ¿Nanami? — aquello lo animó de inmediato, siempre era agradable hablar con su mejor amiga, aunque la mar de veces fuera él el que terminara hablando mientras la chica jugaba.

  
Intentando dejar cualquier preocupación atrás, se internó en la tienda, dirigiéndose a la que ahora sabía era la habitación de Nanami. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de que sentir con respecto a que la ojirosa viviera ahí, cerca de Kamukura, pero ella parecía estar cómoda con ello, así que no se había atrevido a comentar al respecto.

  
— ¿Me llamabas? — dijo al tiempo que hacía sonar sus nudillos contra la puerta.

  
—...sí, pasa— contestó su amiga después de una breve pausa.

  
Aquella clase de intervalos no eran cosa rara, había aprendido con ellos a ser paciente, Nanami era alguien que se pensaba lo que decía y, por tanto, merecía esperar para escucharla.

  
— Con permiso — murmuró por costumbre, evitando, como siempre, hacer una mueca ante la cantidad de rosa en la habitación.

  
No que tuviera nada en contra del color, de hecho, lo asociaba con Nanami, sin embargo, nunca la había imaginado cómo la clase de persona que gustaba de los volantes y las chicas mágicas. Pero al parecer ese era el caso, especialmente una especie de coneja blanca con alas y una varita.

  
— ¿Qué tal te fue? — preguntó la ojirosa, sacando su atención de la decoración.

  
—Bien, perdón por tardarme — respondió sentándose junto a ella en la cama, sus sábanas eran de un azul más claro que el de su sudadera favorita.

  
—...está bien. Izuru me advirtió que probablemente te tardarías... — contestó Nanami presionando los botones de su consola con menos entusiasmo del habitual y después de un par de segundos, para su asombro, apagó el aparato. — Hinata-kun, hay algo muy importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo...pero no estoy muy segura de cómo hacerlo — su mirada era tímida e indecisa, algo que jamás había visto en ella.

  
— Dilo como se te venga a la mente, puedes decirme lo que sea — intentó animarla a hablar. Sentía que algo había cambiado en el aire, la atmósfera parecía... cargada, por decirlo de algún modo.

  
—No...no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, te aprecio mucho, Hinata-kun. — Nanami casi parecía asustada.

  
—Te prometo que no importa lo que digas, no la arruinará — logró decir con voz firme. No quería pensar en ello, no obstante, en su mente se coló la noción de que ya había visto escenas parecidas a la que estaba viviendo en películas y novelas, las cuales siempre iban acompañadas de-

  
—Hinata-kun, yo...—

  
-una confesión.

  
Tragó duro, intentando que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

  
—Yo...no soy humana.—

  
—¿Perdón? — la sorpresa fue tan grande que borró toda vergüenza que hubiera podido sentir por haber asumido lo que le iba a decir.

  
—No soy humana — repitió Nanami pronunciado las palabras con firmeza. — Fui creada por un deseo que le pidieron a Izuru.

  
Parpadeó tomándose un momento para procesar la información que le acababa de dar. Era una revelación muy grande, una que hizo cambiar su concepto de realidad, más de lo que ya había hecho en los últimos días.

  
Sin embargo, sin importar aquello, tenía en claro una cosa: Nanami era su amiga.

  
— ¿Puedes hablarme más sobre ello? — le preguntó con una sonrisa que esperaba transmitiera su interés y el que no la estaba rechazando.

  
La peligrosa se relajó visiblemente y asintió.

  
—Hace ya algún tiempo, hubo un grupo de amigos, pero especialmente alguien, que perdieron a una persona muy querida — la voz de Nanami era melancólica, agridulce. —Encontraron la tienda y le pidieron a Izuru que la trajeran de vuelta. —

Una pequeña exhalación sobresaltada salió de su garganta, ¿Incluso se podían pedir deseos cómo aquel?

  
—Izuru no puede revivir a los muertos, nadie puede — dijo su amiga casi leyéndole el pensamiento. — Izuru les advirtió que lo que más podía hacer era crear una copia basada en sus memorias conjuntas, y que sólo lo haría porque el precio dividido entre todos no sería tan grande...de ese deseo nací yo. —

  
Asintió, dando a entender que comprendía, pero no creyendo que necesitara decir nada, tenía la impresión de que Nanami todavía no acababa y no se equivocaba.

  
—Me fuí a vivir con esa persona especial, era muy atento y me divertía con él siempre, le quiero muchísimo — una pequeña sonrisa afloró a los labios de la ojirosa, acentuando ese sentimiento agridulce. — Éramos muy felices, pero...yo no cambio, no físicamente...con el paso de los años tuvimos...desacuerdos. Yo no quería ser solo una sombra de ella. Comencé a desarrollar mi propia personalidad, mis propias costumbres... empecé a amarlo por mis propias razones, no porque eso era lo que ella solía hacer. —

  
Aquello fue una sorpresa. Amar era una palabra profunda y no dicha a la ligera. Y sabía que Nanami no la estaba diciendo por decir.

  
—Él también quería amarme por lo quien soy, pero me parecía demasiado a ella para que pudiera terminar de separ lo que sentía por ella de lo que sentía por mí. Aún así tuvimos una excelente vida juntos. Al final, sus amigos se distanciaron de nosotros y él me llevó de regreso a la tienda. — Nanami hizo una pausa para tomar aire, era obvio que aquel era una tema difícil para ella. — Izuru me dio la oportunidad de vivir mi propia vida y, como nos movemos cada cierto tiempo, no debo preocuparme porque la gente se de cuenta de lo que soy. —

  
Hizo nota mental de ya no ser tan antagónico hacia Kamukura, ahora sabía que tenía un lado humano.

  
—Tú eres uno de los pocos amigos que he hecho, Hinata-kun — la de pelo rosa logró darle una sonrisa. — Por eso quería contarte esto, ser honesta. Ahora que sabes de la tienda...sentía que estaba engañándote mientras no te lo dijera. —

  
Sin pensar, y solo por instinto, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la joven, apretando un poco para darle un abrazo de lado que, esperaba, fuera reconfortante.

  
—No creo que fuera un engaño, pero aun así me alegra que lo hayas contado— dijo retirando su brazo, acabándose sus cinco minutos de valentía.

  
Nanami sonrió dulcemente antes de soltar una pequeña risa.

  
— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó esperando no ser el tema del chiste.

  
—No es precisamente gracioso...es solo que Nagito-kun ya me había dicho que esta sería tu reacción — la joven paró de reír para responderle. — Supongo que puede leerte bastante bien.

  
De alguna manera, no le sorprendía que Komaeda estuviera al tanto de la situación, después de todo, Nanami y el ojigris eran amigos desde antes.

  
—Parece alguien perceptivo, sí — estuvo de acuerdo. _Lástima que hayas arruinado toda oportunidad de conocerlo mejor,_ agregó una voz insidiosa en su cabeza. — Hablando de él, ¿hace cuánto que se conocen? — preguntó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar sus propios pensamientos desalentadores.

  
—...— Nanami pareció hacer un pequeño cálculo mental. — Seis meses...desde la primera vez que vino a la tienda...creo, no soy muy buena llevando el tiempo. —

  
Dejó escapar una risa ante su incertidumbre, sabía de primera mano que mala era para ello, constantemente debía recordarle cosas cómo la hora de comer.

  
—No es sorpresa que se lleven bien habiéndose conocido desde hace tanto. Espera — parpadeó sorprendido, apenas procesando cierto detalle— ¿Komaeda lleva seis meses trabajando y aún no paga su deseo? —

  
— Su deseo es algo complejo... ¿sabes de qué se trata? — Nanami parecía querer asegurarse de no divulgar información confidencial.

  
—Sí: Ser normal, me lo dijo en...cuando hicimos nuestro primer trabajo — hizo una mueca recordando todo lo que había acontecido ese día, incluyendo su metedura de pata. — En su momento no entendí a que se refería, pero luego de ver lo que sucedió... Komaeda lo expresó cómo estar maldito. —

  
—No me gusta cómo suena...sin embargo, no es una mala forma de explicarlo— su amiga asintió despacio. — Probablemente no lo sepas, pero...su fecha de nacimiento, 28 de Abril, es muy contradictoria...solo tienes que pensarlo un poco. —

  
— ¿Contradictoria? — repitió repasando mentalmente lo poco que sabía de supersticiones y demás; después de unos segundos...— O-Oh, entonces él... ¿a-ambas? — sintió un nudo en el estómago.

  
Así cómo era común creer que el Año Nuevo era una fecha poderosa, también era de superstición popular tomar el 8 como número de buena fortuna y el 4 todo lo contrario*.

  
Veintiocho era una fortuna doble, sin embargo, el cuarto mes era considerado de tragedia. Komaeda era muy afortunado... y también propenso a la miseria.

  
—Los dioses de la fortuna y el desfortunio**, o también llamados del karma, son...volátiles y algo caprichosos — Nanami parecía intentar no ser grosera, pero al mismo tiempo era notable su desagrado. — Se supone que le dan cierto favor o desfavor a los humanos en su nacimiento y lo van cambiando según sus acciones, pero...a veces se...encaprichan con algunos, por así decirlo.

  
El resto se lo podía imaginar.

  
— Se pelearon, ¿verdad? Ambas facciones querían darle su propia... ¿bendición? ¿maldición? — su ceño cada vez estaba más fruncido. — Da igual. Al final ambos hicieron lo que quisieron y Komaeda terminó cargando con ello sin saber por qué diablos pasaba — la imagen de un Komaeda de pequeño, viendo cosas horribles perseguirle sin razón aparente, hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

  
Kamukura había mencionado algo de sobrevivir incidentes catastróficos, así que suponía que eso era lo que hacía su buena suerte: protegerle.

  
En cuanto a la mala... recordaba su expresión al recoger su collar: asustada por un instante, luego resignada, la cara de alguien que ha visto tragedia tras tragedia toda su vida.

  
_**"Soy una peste, una sombra de muerte, ahí a donde vaya".** _

  
¿También de ahí venía su pésima concepción de sí mismo?

  
Apretó los y la quijada sin darse cuenta, tenía ganas de golpear a alguien, preferentemente, uno de esos dioses de la fortuna.

— Sé que no es algo agradable, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para repararlo y Nagito-kun ya está trabajando para librarse de ello — le dijo Nanami con voz tranquilizadora, poniendo una mano en su brazo. — Lo que más necesita son amigos que lo apoyen y estén ahí para él...creo.

  
No pudo sino sonreír, obligándose a calmarse. La ojirosa tenía razón. Había cometido un error al reaccionar de aquella manera y alejarse de Komaeda, más cuando incluso entonces era obvio que él también era otra víctima de esa torcida suerte que lo perseguía, no obstante, eso no le impediría disculparse e intentar conocerlo mejor...eso si el de cabello blanco lo dejaba.

  
— De acuerdo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo — asintió con decisión.

  
Nanami sonrió complacida.

  
...y cómo a ese lugar no parecía gustarle demasiado la tranquilidad, en ese momento se escuchó un grito:

  
— ¡Emergencia, emergencia! ¡Alguien que ayude a Ibuki! —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El 8 es considera de buena suerte en la cultura china por su sonido parecido a la palabra fortuna. El 4 es considerado de mala suerte en Japón, ya que se pronuncia igual a "shi/muerte".
> 
> **En la cultura japonesa existen los Shichifukujin/Siete Dioses de la Fortuna y hay un cuento que habla de un dios de la pobreza, pero cómo tal no existen los dioses que yo menciono.
> 
> Pero como este es mi fic me invento mi folclore propio ;p


	6. Olvido y No Visto (II)

Para cuando los dos amigos bajaron al primer piso, Kamukura ya había recibido al cliente: se trataba de una joven de colorido cabello en mechas y con un peinado muy particular, también tenía algunos piercings, y llevaba el uniforme de una academia para chicas; parecía una persona muy expresiva, pero en ese momento esa cualidad estaba llena de un profundo desasosiego.

En un intento de calmarla, esperando que de esa manera pudiera explicarse mejor, la habían guiado a los jardines de la parte de atrás, donde Komaeda había montado una mesa en la que habían comido todos juntos un par de veces. 

El dueño de la tienda estaba sentado frente a ella, haciendo preguntas que la chica respondía en una voz apenas más baja que sus gritos anteriores, alternando con sorbos de una taza de té con un aroma suave y tranquilizador, la cual debía haber sido preparada por Komaeda. Hablando del cual, el pálido joven se encontraba unos pasos por detrás de la cliente, examinando lo que parecía una carta.

Hinata decidió dirigirse hacia el muchacho, diciéndose que no debía interrumpir a Kamukura y que no había tiempo como el presente para empezar a cumplir lo que se había prometido hacía unos minutos.

— ¿De que se trata? — preguntó intentando mirar el contenido de la carta sobre el hombro del más alto.

Lamento no haber dado más pistas de su presencia cuando vio a Komaeda brincar casi imperceptiblemente.

—P-Puedes verlo por ti mismo, Hinata-kun— respondió el de ojos grises alejándose un paso y extendiéndole la carta; intentó no sentirse dolido por el gesto, recordándose que él había cometido el error de hacerle creer que debía mantener distancia y que, sabiendo lo que ahora sabía, el pálido joven debía tener un miedo casi patológico al contacto físico.

Respirando profundo para estabilizarse, tomó el papel de manos de Komaeda, importándole poco si sus manos se tocaban, y fijó su atención en el mismo:

"Está cordialmente invitado a la Mansión Notseen. Creemos que podemos ofrecerle algo que necesita y, a cambio, usted será bueno para la mansión." se leía en prístinas letras de un dorado que brillaba contra el blanco de la hoja. "Esperamos verle pronto en" y listaba la dirección.

—Es una invitación un poco rara, el mensaje es muy vago y ni siquiera pone quien la envía— comentó terminando la corta lectura y pasando a examinar el sobre, el cual no daba ninguna pista en su blancura.

— ¡¿Puedes leerla?! — la colorida joven levantó la cara en su dirección con los ojos como platos.

—C-Claro, ¿por qué no p-? — comenzó a preguntar un poco intimidado por la intensidad de la chica.

—Yo no puedo leerla, Hinata-kun — le dijo Nanami con voz suave; había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, intentando leer la carta, pero solo viendo un trozo de papel vacío.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? — a él le parecía una carta totalmente normal, ni su textura ni apariencia hacían pensar lo contrario.

—Hay magia sobre ella, una que impide que vea su contenido quien no debe— dijo Kamukura con un poco más de emoción de lo normal. — Sirviente, tú también puedes leerla, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó más por tener una confirmación en voz alta que porque no lo supiera.

El de cabellos blancos asintió. Él mismo había percibido la energía en la carta, no detectaba una intención malévola ni sed de sangre en ella, empero, no sabía que opinar, más sabiendo la razón detrás de que hubiera llegado a la tienda.

—En ese caso, tú y Hajime se pondrán en marcha mientras estipulo el precio que deberá pagar la joven Mioda— dijo el dueño de la tienda en tono calmo.

— ¡¿En serio ayudarán a Ibuki?! ¡Ibuki se los agradece muchísimo! ¡No importa lo que tenga que pagar! — el rostro de la muchacha estaba tan llenó de alivio que no se atrevió a decirle que no tenía ni idea de en que consistía su deseo, (esperaba que no se le volviera costumbre eso de tener trabajo y no saber los pormenores). — ¡Ibuki dará cualquier cosa con tal de que Mikan-chan vuelva! —

-h-

Antes de marcharse, Kamukura lo llamó a una habitación a parte, aprovechando que, por lo visto, Komaeda también tenía que alistarse antes de emprender un viaje relativamente largo. Por su parte, Nanami se quedó con Mioda, dejándola ventilar todo su pánico por la situación.

— ¿De verdad necesitas algo? — preguntó irritado después de un par de minutos en que el dueño lo ignoró en favor de rebuscar en una especie de armario.

—Eres tú el que necesita— respondió Kamukura, por fin emergiendo de las profundidades del mueble, sosteniendo algo de tela. — Pontélo. — ordenó extendiéndole dicho objeto.

—¿Una corbata? — inquirió confundido; era de un verde suave, con un extraño diseño bordado en la punta en un tono aún más pálido de verde.

—Considérala tu uniforme — le informó el dueño.

— ¿E-Esto es cómo el collar de Komaeda? — no pudo evitar preguntar, intentando no pensar si el de ojos rojos tenía algo por poner cosas alrededor del cuello de la gente.

— Un poco...pero en el caso de Nagito es una necesidad imperativa que siempre lo llevé puesto, lo tuyo es más un seguro que otra cosa — explicó Kamukura sin bajar ni un poco la mano con que le ofrecía la prenda.

— Con que un seguro...— repitió por fin agarrando la corbata, todavía un poco dubitativo.

— Recomiendo no quitártela, no importa qué, mientras estés dentro del dominio de la mansión Notseen.— instruyó el pelinegro, mirándolo con leve interés mientras se ataba la corbata, reemplazando la que llevaba con anterioridad. — Espero el tono sea de tu agrado, intenté imitar el color de tus ojos. —

Ese era un comentario extraño e inusualmente amable en el que no quería ahondar demasiado.

— ¿Por qué una corbata? — preguntó en su lugar, terminando de acomodar el nudo de la misma.

Kamukura se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros.

— Parecen gustarte, algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo puedes estar feliz atándote un nudo corredizo alrededor del cuello? — había una nota de desagrado en la voz del dueño.

—"Eso suena más al Kamukura que conozco" — pensó con una combinación de fastidio y alivio; no paraba de pensar en lo que Nanami le había contado, pero al mismo tiempo seguía siendo el mismo cabrón que le había sacado su deseo a la fuerza y mediante la humillación.

Decir que, de momento, su impresión del hombre estaba un poco revuelta, era quedarse corto.

— No te distraigas — Kamukura se había acercado mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, despertándolo con un pequeño golpecito en su frente, dejándole un picor en la zona golpeada. — Vas a necesitar una visión muy aguda si quieres cumplir este deseo sin contratiempos — le dijo pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la entrada principal.

Hajime se limitó a emitir una especie de gruñido antes de seguirlo, una mano en su frente, no sabía si era cosa del pelinegro o su propia irritación, pero le estaba doliendo un poco la cabeza.

En el recibidor los esperaba Komaeda, quien había cambiado su traje por unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca y holgada con un abstracto diseño rojo en el frente, y una especie de parka verde y gruesa. Esta última pieza de vestuario le parecía demasiado calurosa, aun para principios de octubre, más viendo al pálido joven abrochándola hasta el cuello, pero no hizo comentario, suponiendo que era para esconder el collar y cadena que colgaban de su cuello.

—Hinata-kun, ¿preparado para irnos? — preguntó Komaeda en cuanto le vio, jugueteando nerviosamente con uno de los cordones de la capucha de su parka.

A punto estuvo de responder afirmativamente, cuando vio algo negro moverse cerca de la muñeca del pálido joven. No lo vio con claridad, apenas registró una forma sinuosa y con un ligero brillo, pero le dio una sensación de alarma, cómo si hubiera visto una serpiente.

Sin pensar, tomó la muñeca del peliblanco en un movimiento rápido, con toda la intención de sacarle de encima lo que sea que fuera...

Sin embargo, un parpadeó después y con su mano sujetando firmemente a Komaeda, ya no había nada.

— ¿Uh? — hizo un ruido de confusión indeterminado, acercando aún más la muñeca contraria a su cara cómo si eso le pudiera hacer ver algo que claramente no estaba ahí.

— ¿H-H-Hinata-kun? — lo cuestionó Komaeda con los ojos muy abiertos y un ligero rojo adornando sus mejillas.

— ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! — se disculpó soltándolo apresuradamente y sintiendo su propio rostro calentarse. — Es que creí... creí ver algo cerca de tu muñeca — explicó, su pánico extinguiéndose al recordar aquella cosa oscura.

— ¿Mi muñeca? — repitió Komaeda bajando la vista a la zona mencionada.

— S-Sí, era largo y negro, creí verlo moverse — expuso sintiéndose ridículo y cada vez más convencido de que había sido un truco de su mente.

Las cejas del peliblanco se fruncieron, abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, empero, se arrepintió en el último segundo y lo hizo a un lado con una pequeña negación de su cabeza.

— Te aseguro que no hay nada en mí que no debería— lo intentó tranquilizar, su sonrisa plástica plantándose firmemente en su cara. — No deberíamos perder tiempo en cosas tan triviales, tendríamos que partir ya, ¿no crees, Hinata-kun? — inquirió regresando a su tono amable y servicial.

Se tragó un sonido de frustración (odiaba aquella sonrisa) y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, caminando hacia la puerta.

— Tengan los ojos bien abiertos — recomendó Kamukura a modo de despedida.

— ¡Los tendremos, Izuru-sama! — respondió Komaeda.

Por su parte, Hajime no pudo evitar pensar que iba a necesitar más que eso si sus ojos seguían jugándole malas pasadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso y que esto no esté tan largo como hubiera querido, pero estoy bastante enferma y me ha costado escribir TT-TT
> 
> Con suerte el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto...
> 
> Cuidense y no enfermen, tomen muchos líquidos y quedense en casa cuando les sea posible <3


End file.
